Bright Tomatoes
by CheshaNeko
Summary: Romano x Reader Your parents went on trips across the world oftenly and you were left at home, completely fine. One day your Grandpa shows up and takes you away to attend an international school. You meet someone who's eyes you just can't seem to forget.
1. New Girl

**So uhm this is like, my uhm first fanfic ever? So sorry if it's sucky and the translation is wrong because I really don't know many languages so I'll be using google translate. ^ ^;;**  
**My grammar maybe a little wrong but that's because I'm still learning and all. ;;**

**Warning!: I'm using Google Translate for all the translations because I don't speak all the languages Reader-tan does. xD**

**If you're a native speaker of that language and want to correct it, by all means please message me or review and tell me the correct translation. c:  
Thanks to all who have!**

* * *

It was your first day at an international school with kids from around the world and you were pretty scared. You're really shy around strangers but with your friends you were actually pretty rude and very blunt, but that changed, you weren't with your friends any longer. Your parents took long vacations which meant you were alone by yourself at home, but your grandfather got worried and dragged you off to (Where you'd like to live or where you live).

Anyway, it was your first day and you were scared, afraid no one would like you, afraid you wouldn't make friends. You sat down at an abandoned table at breakfast half hoping you wouldn't be seen. Which, you weren't all for the exception of a chesnut haired boy with a curl coming from the top of his head. He simply scowled at you, in return, you were getting self-concious and a bit worried.

The bell rung after you finished your breakfast, you were pleased with this. It meant you weren't late. The first class you had was...World History.

World History was your favorite subject, other countries' histories facinated you. The World Wars and the Italy's Indepence. You walked to your first period with a skip in your step.

* * *

You arrived at the classroom. A handful of student were crowded around a blonde, loud kid, but out of the corner of your eye you noticed something...The same chesnut haired boy scowling at you from lunch was in this class. He was staring at you. You attempted to wave but you couldn't even raise up your hand. Out of no where a kid with chocolate hair and tanned skin walked up to you.

"Hola, muy señora.[1]" He smiled as he spoke. He looked very kind.

"A-Ah, H-Hola, no pensé que usted se diera cuenta.[2]" You stuttered, still wearing a kind smile though. You knew many languages and some people even said you were fluent in most.

"Tú eres nuevo aquí, ¿verdad?[3]" He chuckled. You nodded in reply. He turned to the group where everyone was huddled over the blonde boy.

"Hey, Alfred! Come meet the new kid!" He shouted. You were a little suprised he spoke English.  
'Alfred' walked, no, ran over to you, while some others followed. You noticed something you didn't see before, he had a yellow cowlick, which you thought was adorable, on top of his head.

"Yo! So you're the new kid we heard about! You're pretty cute!" His voice boomed. You simply nodded. You didn't like this attention...

A short, black haired boy walked up to you. You simply blinked in turn.  
"Konichiwa, my name is Kiku Honda." He said softly. His voice was nothing like Alfred's.

"Watashi no namae ha _ _." You whispered as you smiled.

"Woah, chica, how many languages you speak?" The Spaniard questioned. Your eyes widen trying to remember how many.

"Ah, I can't remember..." You looked down at your shoes as you spoke blushing. Most of the people in your class were guys you noticed which didn't make you feel better.

"So, liebling, tell me, do you speak any German?" You never noticed the...albino? walk up to you much less snake his arms around you. You did know german and you did know what 'liebling' meant. This pissed you off. Severely.

"Ahahaha...Hören Sie hier, du Arschloch. Rufen Sie mich Liebling wieder und ich werde deine rippen..." You stated darkly still smiling.

"Fiesty, I like it. My name's Gilbert, Gilbert Beilshmidt." He smirked still not letting go of you.

"Okay so, listen, Gilbert, listen CAREFULLY. Never. Gonna. Happen. So why not get the hell off of me, you sick bastard." You spat. He had player written all over him.

"Tsk, Ouch. Gilbert that must have hurt, rejected on the first DAY." The Spaniard mocked. You giggled at him.

"Shut up, Antonio! I've scored more times than you have!" Gilbert shouted back at Antonio. You liked his name it was nice. You smiled a warm smile at Antonio.

Out of no where a blonde boy with wavy hair kissed your hand. You blushed. A lot.  
"Je suis désolé pour mon ami là-bas. Il n'a aucun respect pour une telle belle dame comme vous." He smiled a very warm smile. As he was saying this your face turned red. It was the most nicest thing you ever heard in your whole entire life!

"Oh, euh, je vous remercie beaucoup. Vous êtes trop aimable." You said very quietly. As you were saying this though Gilbert interupted with:

"OI! LIEBLING! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S A BIGGER MAN WHORE THAN I AM!"  
The frenchman gave him a death glare and turned back to you to give you a beautiful red rose.  
"Hey! I thought I said if you called me liebling one more time I'd rip your balls off! Besides, his words don't shout 'player' when he speaks!" You growled. You were really getting fed up with Gilbert he was pissing you off badly.  
"Hey, chica, you might want to trust Gilbert on this one. Francis may seem quite the charmer but the next thing you know with him your panties are getting snatched." Antonio whispered in your ear.

You blushed when he was speaking into your ear. It wasn't even a day and you might have developed a crush on Antonio! You trusted Antonio though so you believed him and didn't see Francis as he was anymore.  
"Toni, you break my heart when you say such things." Francis whimpered. He had a hand over his heart as he was doing so. You kind of giggled.

The same boy from lunch walked up to you...or was it? No. It couldn't have been, his hair curl was ontop of his head while this boy's was onto the side.  
"Vee! Bella, you look so pretty!" Your face flushed. He had an Italian accent. You knew Italian but you refused to speak it. You didn't think you ever put enough emotion into it, you thought no one would understand you.

"Why thank you! You're so nice!" You simply smiled and spoke in your native language. You felt bad that you didn't speak in his...

"Veee! Bella, You didn't say it in Italian! Why not?" He pushed and questioned. All you did was frown. Just then a tall blonde boy walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Feliciano, have you ever considered she doesn't know Italian?" He stated. He was very tall and a little intimidating.

"Oi! Potato bastard! Get your hands off Feli!" Another Italian accent? You turned to see who was speaking and it was the chesnut kid from breakfast.

"Fratello! Quit being mean to Ludwig!" Feliciano huffed. It was extremely cute so you giggled.  
The teacher soon walked in and told everyone to get seated. You just so happened to sit in between the chesnut boy and Antonio.

* * *

** I am sosososososo sorry about the short chapters to come and this short chapter. I promise I will make them longer and stuff!  
By the way I used google translate which I _know_ is shitty and all but it was my only choice.  
Translations:  
1- Hello, Pretty lady.  
2- Ah, Hi I didn't think you'd notice me.  
3- You're new here, right?**

**Watashi no namae ha _ _**

My name is _ _

**Liebling**

**Darlin**

**Ahahaha...Hören Sie hier, du Arschloch. Rufen Sie mich Liebling wieder und ich werde deine rippen...**

**Ahahaha...Listen here, asshole. Call me darling again and I'll rip your balls off**

** Je suis désolé pour mon ami là-bas. Il n'a aucun respect pour une telle belle dame comme vous-  
I'm sorry about my friend there. He has no respect for a beautiful lady like you. **

**Oh, euh, je vous remercie beaucoup. Vous êtes trop aimable."  
Oh, uh, thank you very much. You're too kind. **

**Bella**

**Uhmm I can't remember. Be creative. :U  
**


	2. Unexpected

You looked at Antonio and smiled brightly. For the rest of the class you couldn't concentrate on your work so you doodled and stole glances at Antonio. One time you stared at him for a long time, he never happened to notice. You're neck started to hurt so you looked the other way, which happened to be looking at Romano. You found out his name was Romano while half paying attention in class.

Romano glared at you. "Shouldn't you be writing notes, ragazza?" He scowled. You looked at your paper nervously, never really noticing you were taking notes.  
"Yeah, I noticed you looking at tomato bastard over there." He whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear, you heard a little bit of anger in his voice. Your face lit up a bright red of embarresment.

"I-I, uhm, well-" You stuttered but was soon interupted by Romano.

"I don't care." He said abruptly and started writing notes again. You looked around and thought to yourself 'I'm so doomed. With all these guys, I won't get ANY good grades.' and slammed your head onto your desk.

This got Antonio's attention. You must have slammed your head really hard.  
"Are you alright, chica?" The Spaniard questioned. You gave him a thumbs up without even looking to him, keeping your head on the cold desk. He chuckled and saw that none of your notes were written.

"What were you doing? Daydreaming?" He laughed as he asked about the notes. You simply laughed a long and shook your head.

"No, but can I borrow yours? Pleaase?" You begged with an innocent look on your face. You expected Antonio to have the notes but he didn't, then he did something you never expected.

"Hey, Loviiiii?" Antonio drawn the I in Lovi very long. Romano shot him daggers.

"My name is Romano, not Lovi, tomato bastard!" Romano spat a little loudly.

"Lovi, don't be so hateful. Can we borrow your notes, pleaase?" He begged and puckered and even gave a puppy face. Romano groaned and gave you and Antonio the notes.

* * *

The day went by quickly. It was 6th period and only 30 minutes until you were released. The teacher was a sub who let you get off easy with things, so everyone talked the whole period. Antonio had copied the notes first and very quickly, you had also copied some of the notes but not all of them. Luckily Romano had all of his classes with you, which you found odd but went with it. You got up to walk to Romano, you suddenly heard him yelling and shouting.  
You found Gilbert teasing Romano. You were taken a back that it was Gilbert; it didn't matter now though. Someone was picking on another kid, this pissed you off severely. You marched over to the scene, giving Gilbert a violent look.

"What the _hell_ are you doing?" You gritted through your teeth. Romano stopped his shouting when you spoke.

"Liebling!" Gilbert said with a tone of suprize. He didn't expect you to get mad.

"Darling my ass. What were you doing to Romano!" You exclaimed. "Don't answer that! I heard what you were doing! For a second I thought you might not have been some asshole who gets off on teasing people!" How loud you were made people turn to see. The teacher, fortunately, was not paying attention. Gilbert flinched at your voice, but he also saw Romano's face, bright and red. He smirked to himself.

"Why are you defending him? Do you like him? I thought we were a thing!" Gilbert responded back. He had something up his sleeve and you had no idea about it.

"Us? A thing? Hahahaha! As if! Only in your dreams, Gilbert Beilshmidt!" You scoffed; what was coming up next was something you never dreamed of happening, and according to you, Gilbert had.  
The bell rang and as soon as you were outside Gilbert pinned you to the wall and kissed you. It was infront of Romano...

* * *

_**I am so sorry! I never wanted to torture Romano like that!**_  
_**And I know you're probably like "I thought this said Romano x Reader...Not Spain x Reader x Romano x Prussia" but I swear some action between you and Romano will happen! Just...not yet.**_

_**Liebling - Darling**_


	3. Honey with Emerald Flecks

You stood there in shock. This was your first kiss, if it counted as a kiss because you were trying your best not to let him in, but he got in anyway. It was very minty. He must have been chewing gum or something, you thought to yourself. He pulled away and smirked, it irked you but you were still suprised. It was your first kiss, and it was from someone who pissed you off. He soon asked you to be his girlfriend, you just shrugged. You weren't used to having boyfriends or anything, you had a few in Middle School but they dumped you after a week. You didn't get heart broken, you weren't upset. It just...came and past.

You noticed that Romano had been there but was gone after Gil kissed you. You looked at Gilbert as your bus arrived, he winked back. You climbed onto your bus and went home, having the moment replay over, and over again ( but also thanking God none of the teacher's saw.) .

* * *

A week had passed since you and Gilbert were together. You talked to Antonio and Francis more than you had on the first day. You also talked to Alfred a lot and found out he had a brother named Matthew, you had no idea how close of friends you two would soon be. You understood Matthew's situation on how he was barely noticed, or invisible more like. You didn't really like Gilbert at all. No special feeling, no burst of warmth when he held your hand or hugged you, which he barely did. You just didn't really care. You did get a feeling of warmth around Antonio, though. There was someone else who brought a smile to your face that you hadn't seen in a while...Romano. You hadn't seen him in any of the classes you had together (which were all of them.). He was going to school, he was just...hidden. You frowned, thinking of Romano.

* * *

It was the end of the day now and you went to look for Gilbert, okay, so maybe you had a small feeling for him...but nothing you would get upset over. That's just growing up, isn't it? You found Gilbert but he wasn't alone...He was with another girl, _kissing_ her.

You simply stared at them, they broke apart. Gilbert was a little shocked, but the girl almost flipped out. You ran off, quickly and faster than you had ever ran. This wasn't normal of you, you never got upset over some guy. You exited the school, running towards the back.

You leaned up against the wall, tears started coming out of your eyes. You didn't understand what you were feeling but it **hurt. **It hurt **badly**. The tears wouldn't stop falling, making your cheeks sticky, and warm. Through the blur and corner of your eye you saw a figure, sitting down and looking up at you. It had dark auburn top. You wiped your eyes and tried to make out the figure...It was Romano.

He stared at you. Deeply, like he was in a trance, putting you into one.

You seen everything a little more clearly now, noticing details you never payed attention to in the week you had been here.

He had olive skin, his eyes, oh his eyes, they were amazing. They were what sent you into a trance. His eyes were not only a golden honey color, but they had small flecks of emerald green in them. His hair was a little brighter in the sunlight, like a sunset upon his head. The grey jacket he normally wore hung loosely around his shoulders, and tight around his arms and hands. That he didn't just wear jeans but skinny jeans, with small unnoticable rips in them, that shirt he was wearing, clung tightly to him.

One last tear fell from your eye, but not because of Gilbert, but because of Romano. How beautiful he was and you never noticed. You two stared at eachother as though it was forever. You didn't want to talk, because it seemed he spoke everything then and there. He finally spoke.

"So, Gilbert broke up with you?" He said, very mellow and cool. It wasn't like him..

"No, He was kissing someother girl." Romano flinched when you said that "I normally don't cry over guys, but I don't know." You whispered.

"Sounds like him.." He looked up to you. A flash of sun caught in his eye and lit the colors of his iris brightly,_ beautifully._

You didn't speak for a second and wasn't going to but the words seemed to slip out with "You're beautiful, you know?".

Romano's cheeks lit a bright red, like bright tomatoes. He became flustered and aggervated.

" Beautiful is something that describes girls! I am not a girl! Why would you say something like that, _?" He shouted in a some-what quiet tone. You simply smiled a big bright smile, knowing it couldn't compare to his beauty but maybe, you'd have a chance to be friends with a magnificient person like him. You could see he was misunderstood. You yearned to learn more about him.

"Can I walk home with you?" You asked out of the blue. Wanting to get closer to Romano, wanting to **know** him. Romano blushed once more, but not his bright tomato blush, but it was a brilliant blush, nonetheless.

"Sure." He said, plain and simple. You smiled again, a feeling brighter, stronger, warmer, than the feeling you had with Antonio bloomed in your stomach. You had no idea what it was, but you liked it. You liked being with Romano.


	4. Nightmares

You were walking home with Romano and noticed that you two didn't live too far from eachother. You and Romano carried on about school and how rude some people were. You giggled whenever Romano became upset and started cursing and his blush would return.

The feeling you had with him was like sunlight in your stomach. You didn't want to let go of this feeling, you wanted to stay with Romano. You wanted to hold onto him, and admire his eyes, his skin, his hair. You really liked Romano, you came to know this, you accepted it. What you really never knew was that you loved him. You never felt this way before, you never asked anyone about it and never intended to.

The sun was going down and you two were still walking, you began to think you both got lost in conversation and just past his house by. You wouldn't have minded. You liked being with Romano. He was like you in some ways, when you were with your friends. You were very much like Romano. Very moody, potty mouth, easy to piss off, tempermental, but you liked that. You liked that about yourself and Romano. You started to hum and Italian song, you did it absent-mindedly forgetting your fear about speaking Italian in a horrid way, messing up, and fumbling on pronounciations. You noticed Romano heard you and began to sing.

Stella, stellina,  
La notte si avvicina.  
La fiamma traballa.  
La mucca nella stalla.  
La mucca e il vitello,  
La pecora e l'agnello,  
La chioccia con il pulcino,  
Ognuno ha il suo bambino,  
Ognuno ha la sua mamma,  
E tutti fanno la nanna

When he finished he looked at you. Your face was a bright red, you knew you couldn't explain how you knew some of the word, considering they slipped out. They weren't like Romano's, but they weren't American, they were quiet an hushed. So quiet you hoped Romano didn't hear. He did though...

"How did you know the words? Feliciano said you couldn't speak Italian." He questioned. You noticed his singing was perfect, like an angels. You were starting to think you were obsessed with him.

"My mom used to sing different lullabies to me when I was younger. When I heard this one, I fell in love. I asked her to sing it more often." Your voice quivered. It wasn't a lie, it wasn't even the truth being tampered with. Your mom did sing this to you, you did love it, and you did ask her to sing it often. But no person could remember something they hadn't heard in 12 years in a foreign language. Romano was no idiot, he could tell you were lying.

"You know Italian don't you?" He asked curiously. His auburn hair druped a little as he looked at you. You nodded scilently, you didn't think he'd find out, but he was the very first to know.

You stared at him, his eyes putting you into a trance once more. You loved his eyes. They were amazing, like a gift from God himself. You noticed Romano's mouth moving but hear no sound come out, you were really hypnotised by his eyes.

He moved, leaving your eyes to stare at the road, empty and dull. Not full of honey and bright green emerald leaves, like Romano's eyes.

"You're a little annoying spacing out like that, ragazza." He said and pushed open a gate. You assumed it was his house and walked the rest of the way home.

* * *

You entered your grandpa's house, not minding to say hello or giving any sign that you were home and safe. You walked up to your room and thought about Romano.

Romano and his honey eyes with the green emerald leaves. Romano with his sunset hair. Romano with his olive, Italian skin. Romano and his loose, but tight jacket. Romano and his skinny jeans.

You fell asleep, you never came down for dinner. Romano satisfied you enough.

You were in a car, crying. The car was going further and further away from the international school you had been enrolled to. Further away from Romano. Further away from Matthew. Further away from honey and emerald green bliss. You wanted to get out of the car, you couldn't move though. You began to scream, and kick, and through punches even. You were being tooken back home. Your parents were back from whatever country they went to and you had to go back home.

You kicked and refused to. You were too absorbed in Romano to leave. You wanted to know so much **more** about him. You **needed **to know so much more about him.

You tried to get out of the car one more time, and you succeded. You found yourself in the middle of the rode were a bunch of traffic was, you saw a car coming your way and saw Romano run for you. Before he got to you, you woke up, and that was it.

* * *

You were burning up and covered in sweat. The nightmare you had was awful, you didn't understand what it meant but you didn't like it. You hated it. You wanted to rip the idea up and set it in flames.

You wanted to see Romano again, you looked at what time it was, your digital clock flashed '5:48 A.M' in bright green. You smiled at the green remembering Romano's eyes. You were scaring yourself on how much you thought of him.

It would be time to get ready in twelve minutes, you smiled to yourself, you would see Romano at school. You got up to get some breakfast and kill some time.

* * *

You walked to school instead of riding the bus, you felt good today. You felt confident. As you entered school you saw Matthew, whom you were very good friends with and enjoyed talking to. You walked over to him (since no one else even knew he was there. ) to say 'Hi' and talk a little.

"Hey, Mattie!" You said cheerfully. Matthew was wearing his signature red hoodie with the white maple leaf in the middle. Matthew was Canadian while Alfred, his brother, was American, and that was something you would never understand but just accepted it.

"Hey, _!" He whispered back. Mattie was really quiet, unless you talked about hockey. Hockey was like some, mass producing testosterone machine for him, you assumed.

"Have you ever seen Romano's eyes?" You asked, wondering if he saw the same beauty you saw.

Mattie just shrugged. "No, I've really never paid attention to him." He mumbled, playing with his hoodie strings. You frowned, maybe it was just you.

"Oh...Hey, do you want to come over to my house sometime?" You ask random questions a lot, you thought to yourself. You then looked at Mattie expectantly.

"Yeah, sure! I wanna talk to you about some stuff.." He muttered under his breath. You smiled brightly and nodded. He must not have expected you to heard him because he was suprised when you told him anything for a friend.  
Gilbert walked by you and Matthew with his new girlfriend, you noticed Matthews face was a little more red than it had been. The bell rang and it was time for first period.

* * *

You walked with Matthew to World History. You had a big smile on your face because Romano would be there too. Matthew looked a little concerned because of your big smile. You waltzed into class and saw Romano by himself. You looked at Matthew and smiled, you grabbed Matthew's hand. Your (h/l) wisped behind you as you dragged him over to Romano. Matthew was confused vut you didn't care. Matthew and Romano were your bestfriends, you decided.

"Hey,Romano!" You shouted gleelfully. You hadn't made your way to him yet. This room is humongous, you thought to yourself.  
Romano almost fell out of his chair out of suprise.

"What the hell, _! Do you always shout out so loud in public?" Romano yelled in responce. He was giving you an irritated look and peering at you. His cheeks were bright tomatoes once more, an what was better? His cheeks were puffed out.  
You let out a sweet, gentle laugh and looked to Matthew. Matthew's face was red from embarressment.

"New boyfriend?" Rimano asked, his eyes furrowed, cheeks red. He was adorable.  
Matthews face turned a darker shade of red and started to shake his head.

"No, this is Matthew. He's a really good friend that's all. Why?" You frowned. Why was he concerned if he was my boyfriend or not, you thought.

"N-No Reason.. God you are _so_ nosy!" Romano groaned. You thought of the nightmare you had. You shook violently as the dream came back to you. You blacked out.

* * *

You were in a field of wheat. Golden wheat, that swayed back and forth in the wind. A bright sunset colored the sky with bright warm color. The wheat fiel had small patches of green here and there. You were with Romano, laying in the field, holding hands. You were happy laying with Romano in the golden field.

"_!" Unknown voices shouted. You gripped Romano's hand.

"_!" The voices grew louder. Your gripped tightened as you held onto Romano.

"_!" The voices were getting closer with each call. You looked over to Romano, but saw he was gone...

* * *

"ROMANO!" You screamed. You were in the school infirmary. Romano was there beside you, his eyes wide and shocked. You stared at Romano. Romano stared back.

"You answered!" Matthew said behind a curtain.

"It was you guys..." You mumbled, the voices you heard were Matthew's and Romano's, not your parents'.

"Why'd you scream 'Romano', though?" Matthew inquired, a frown painted on his face. You didn't want to say anything about your night mares to Romano, you didn't know how to answer..

"I...I-I don't want to talk about it.." You whispered, you pushed a small strand of (h/c) out of your face as you did so.

"Okay." Matthew said simply, understanding your situation.

Romano was still staring at you, deep in thought. You felt your face warm up. You turned out to be blushing and wondered why you were. You felt akward and self-conscious.  
"What time is it?" You asked Romano, which Matthew was going to answer but he saw you were looking at Romano.

"H-Huh? Oh, Fifth period." He snapped back to reality as he said it.

"FIFTH PERIOD? It's already fifth period!" You shouted, shocked that you were out that long.  
You heard Mattie in the background laughing at your outburst. You, Matthew, and Romano decided to stay in the infirmary and talk. The nurse had actually told Romano and Mattie to call if you woke up, but you three did not feel like going back to class. You three stayed and talked the rest of the school day.

* * *

"Can I walk home with you-" You were talking to Romano but he cut you off.

"No, this time, I'm walking you home." He said, eyes furrowed, cheeks out, once more. "Girls don't walk guys home, guys walk girls home."

"Fine, fine. Mattie is coming home with me though." You explained. Matthew looked up and told you that he forgot and had to text Alfred about where he was going. Romano frowned  
You looked to Romano and saw the look on his face. 'Why was he frowning? Did he not like Mattie?' You thought. You decided to say something.

"What's the problem, Romano?" You questioned, hoping Romano would answer.

"I don't have a problem, dammit!" He cursed loudly. He brushed some of his dark auburn hair out of his face. You frowned because you could tell he was lying.

"If you say so, Romano." You sighed, the tree of you walked home. It was a scilent and akward walk home, you didn't like walking home like this.


	5. I Just Want to Stare at You

**I AM _SO SO_ SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I didn't realize how many people liked this story. So thanks for the help and reviews! Also, like, watching or whatever (obviously haven't been on here enough) do not motivate me. Number 1, becuase I NEVER SEE THEM GAIZ. xD I'm sorry to say, but when I see feedback and shit I update faster and shit. The reason why I wrote today is because I got into my email today and found out a lot of people followed/watched this story! So thanks!  
Also, a warning: I used Google Translate. You should see it in the first chapter, just felt like posting that once more.**

**So now, I present, the fifth chapter of Bright Tomatoes.**

* * *

You entered your house and looked around for your grandpa. He was asleep on the couch, so you went on and took Matthew upstairs. You looked at Matthew and wondered what to talk about. You had never had a guy spend the night at your house, but you knew Matthew was harmless.  
"Can I tell you something?" Matthew asked in a quiet tone. As usual, Mattie was playing with his hoodie strings.

"Sure, anything, Mattie!" You smiled as you spoke. He asked if he could tell you something! That meant you were a really good friend right?

"I think I really like Gilbert.". . .You thanked God that you didn't have a drink in your mouth or else you would have spit all over poor little Mattie. It wasn't because he liked Gilbert, it was just that he liked _Gilbert_. 'How could _anyone _like that poor bastard? I mean he's a dick!' You thought to yourself.

"Gilbert. . .So let me wrap my head around this...You," You paused, "like Gilbert." finishing with a funny look on your face. Matthew was a nice guy and deserved better!

"I don't think I just like him." Matthew added. You gave him a ridiculous look because you didn't know how to answer. You thought something up though.

"Why Gilbert though?" You stared at Matthew, knowing he could do better. You frowned a little.

"Are you mad?" He questioned. You fell onto your bed laughing hard. You didn't even know why you shook your head to Gilbert when he asked you out. Your whole body was shaking from laughter.

"_-_!" Matthew exclaimed from the terror of your shaking. He didn't know you would react like that! He would have never asked if he knew. You looked up to him and found a horrified look on his face. You felt bad and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh-Oh my god. I am so so sorry to scare you like that, Mattie! But no, I am not mad. I really just. . .think badly of Gilbert, sorry to say." You said sympathetically, and released Matthew from the hug.

" Gilbert's really not all that bad! Really, _! He justs seems like a jerk!" Matthew protested, he really wanted you to like Gilbert and aprove of his crush. He was already estatic that you didn't mind it was a guy.

You frowned. You couldn't see how Gilbert just seemed as a jerk and wasn't one. He picked on Romano! He had to be a jerk! Well, then again millions of kids get picked on everyday by different people, but still! He picked on Romano and you just didn't want to forgive him.

"He teased Romano!" You argued back. You just weren't going to like Gilbert until Romano was fine with him being teased that one time.

"He teases a lot of people! I can get him to stop. I know I can." Matthew retorted softly.

"Does he even notice you?" You almost shouted at Matthew..You were suprised at yourself and Matthew was definately suprised at you. You shook your head. "Matthew, I am so sorry for getting so aggressive. I'm even sorry for saying something like that. I am awful. I can walk you home if you want." Matthew could barely hear you, it sounded like you were mumbling. He heard you although, barely , but surely.

"It's okay, you must _really_ like Romano to say that though...Do you?" Matthew thought you had a crush on Romano, considering you had said the other day 'Have you ever noticed Romano's eyes?', if he had remembered correctly.

You simply shrugged. Yeah you liked Romano, you did like him a lot. You liked his...everything, long story (or definition) short. "What do you mean by like?" You cocked your head to the side like a confused puppy.

"Like...You get a funny feeling when you're near him," Yeah. You get that...You blushed a little. You listened further. "or you think he's perfect in every single way, or beautiful...or handsome." Your eyes widened a little. You definately did that, you could write a book on how beautiful Romano was. "Oh! And you want to spend all day with him, hold him, lay with him in his big str- Ahem, sorry." Matthew's face flushed red, you could tell he was thinking about Gil.

Your face was no different,however. It was a bright red also. You did all the things Matthew had listed. Did you really have a crush on Romano? You stared at Matthew with confusion.

"Well, yeah I really like Romano! He's my bestfriend!" You quickly decided to say this instead. Matthew could tell you were hiding the truth, your face was still red as ever.

"_, quit lying. You're face is red! I bet you've thought all that stuff about Romano!" Matthew grinned as he said so. You shook your head quickly.

"Okay, well whatever. Just because I do that doesn't mean anything!" You stressed. "Why don't we just play video games, or lecture me about Gil. Let's not talk about Romano." You said as you frowned.

You guys talked about Gilbert some and then played some video games. You guys worked on weekend homework, with it being Friday. You guys fell asleep somewhat after eight o'clock. You both had PE and the teacher was scary as hell and wore you two out easily, so you two were tired. Matthew insisted on sleeping on the floor but you forced him to sleep on the bed, opposite from you.

* * *

You woke up, having no bad dreams. Matthew was already up and in the kitchen, appearently your Grandpa was gone because you smelt pancakes and Matthew was the only one in the house hold who could be making them. They smelt really good.

"MATTIIIIEEEEEE. ARE YOU MAKING PAAANCAAAAAAKES?" You shouted from your bedroom, hoping Matthew could hear you.

"NO, I'M MAKING GORILLAS!" He yelled back in responce. You giggled to yourself, Gorillas, you thought.

"ARE THEY TASTE-Y?" You played along shouting and being sarcastic.

" THEY'RE DELICIOUS, YOU MIGHT HAVE TO LOOK PAST THE HAIR AND STUFF!" He played along as well. Matthew felt like a brother to you. A big grin worked it's way onto your face.

"OKAAAAAY. I'LL TRY!" You ran down stairs, ready to devour those pancakes. You were still in your pajamas that you had fell asleep in. You tackled Matthew, who was already dressed, and gave him a big hug. The grin you had on was still plastered to your face.

"Heheee, You know you are, like, the best-est friend in the whole entire world!" You kept on grinning.

"And you are the wierdest best friend ever." Matthew laughed quietly "Now, c'mon and eat some pancakes." He smiled brightly. You were happy to have Matthew as a friend.

You two ate the pancakes, you shoved the pancakes down your throat really, and gathered Matthew's stuff together to walk him home. You and Matthew cut up and joked around, talked about Gil some more and then you were at Matthew's house. Matthew said his goodbyes and walked into his house. You decided you were going to talk to Romano's.

* * *

You looked around as you were walking, the November wind blew against your arms, you forgot your jacket at home. You had already past your home, although, so you just picked up the pace to Romano's house. You looked around at the leaves on the side walk, bright vibrant colors caught your eyes. You were finally at Romano's house, you decided to knock on the door first, you really didn't know Romano _that_ well. Feliciano opened the door.

"Hi! You're _, the girl who's speaks a lot fo different languages at our school, aren't you?" Feliciano asked curiosly. You nodded your head, you heard loud noises in the background, arguing and the clangy of pots.

"DAMMIT ANTONIO, STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME LOOK STUPID!" A very familiar voice, known as Romano's, exclaimed in rage. You giggled, you thought Romano was cute when he got mad.  
"Hold still, Lovi! Please- Just. STAAAY." Antonio, you assumed (it sounded like him anyway), demanded. You looked at Feliciano.

"Can I talk to Lo- Romano." You almost said Lovi, you had no idea what the nickname was for so you didn't call him Lovi. You also knew that Romano didn't like it when Antonio called him that and you didn't want Romano to fuss at you so, you just called him Romano.

"Oh, uhm, sure! If I can get fratello to stop arguing with Antonio, that is." Feliciano giggled. He looked in the direction the noises were coming from. Feliciano nodded his head to you to come in. You slowly walked in and saw Romano in his normal outfitting, just a different shade of blue on his skinny jeans and a different shirt. He was also wearing his jackett. But what Romano was fighting Antonio about was that Antonio had put an italian flag bandana around his neck and was now trying to put glasses on Romano, for a split second the glasses stayed on Romano. Your face heated up, you thought Romano looked very attractive. Feliciano had announced you were here so Romano looked at you and saw how red your face was.

"Uh, uhm, _, Hi." He mumbled, his face red. At that time Antonio's mouth started curving so high up that you couldn't believe it was human, it was only a smile the Cheshire Cat should be able to do.

"Hey, I'd thought you'd like to...go to...the park. Or something." You said trying not to look at Romano, because your face would just turn red again.

"Oh, uhm, okay." Romano replied quickly. He really wanted to get out of the house. You smiled a bright smile and grabbed Romano's hand. His face turned a deep shade of red.

"Let's go then!" You ran out of the house with Romano in tow, running toward the park. You were happy Romano said he'd go to the park with you. You could spend more time with him, and that's just what you wanted.

"Why are we running?" Romano asked, his hair flopping in his face as he was being dragged.

"Iono! Do you want to go slower?" You looked back at him, your happininess was leaking out of your openings everywhere. It was amazing.

"It'd be nice, I'd say." Romano had released a small laugh. 'That's good!', you thought to yourself. He was lightening up around you, he had laughed, which atleast required a small smile, which also meant you made him smile. You slowed down for Romano, maybe you could spend more time talking.

"There," you stated "we slowed down. Hey, Romano? Why are you wearing that stuff?" You examined, you knew but you wanted to hear his rant.

"Stupid fucking Antonio put the shit on me! You dragged me out before I could take the shit off." He tried to take his glasses off as he fussed.

"Don't take it off!" You objected. You blushed as you realized the sentence slipped out of your mouth. Your face was a bright red.

"Huh?" He frowned, your faced turned darker and darker with red shades.

"I-I, I mean, I just-" You stuttered. Your brain had melted, you couldn't form a single sentence.

Romano gave you a wierd stare and shrugged. "Whatever." You two walked and looked around as you headed to the park.

You stared at Romano's golden eyes and attempted to count every single small emerald fleck in each eye. It wasn't easy, walking, staring, avoiding objects or people, and his movements, it's actually really hard. But that just made you appreciate him even more. Romano noticed you were staring.

"Is there something on my face?" He questioned, frowning.

"Huh, oh what? No! No, nothing at all. Just..." You tried **hard** to make an excuse, but you just couldn't find one.

"Just...?" Romano waited for you to continue, you shook your head quickly. "Tell me." He said as soon as you started to shake your head.

"You look...nice...with it on." It slowly came out of your mouth, you blushed all the way through it. Right now, was a very awkward moment for you.

"O-Oh, thanks I guess..." Romano looked away from you. You stared at Romano, regardless.

"So! Uhmmm. I had an idea what we were going to do until that happened. I say we chase dogs!" You grinned a happy bright grin to Romano. Romano looked to you and cocked an eyebrow.

Romano bent over and looked at you, looked away, looked back and cracked a smile. You were suprised. He laughed, juuuust a bit. You heard it however, and you liked it. You swore it was like angels singing. You smiled back.

"No way, you just laughed! And smiled! I wish I had a camera..." You frowned, because you wouldn't be able to savor the moment. You sighed and looked to Romano.

He opened his mouth to speak, but his head bobbed up and down a bit. He looked towards you.

"Yanno what? I did." He smiled again. You felt your heart melt. 'All these feeling were most certainly not friendly mutual feelings', you realized. 'They are _so so _much more.', you thought.

You stared at Romano, your head was getting lighter and lighter, your heart was racing. You weren't used to these feelings, they were so _foreign_! You didn't understand them, but you felt you didn't need to and just go with them.

"So, to the park, right?" Romano questioned. You simply nodded, but you saw Romano was more...light at the moment. He was so care-free, it was _so_ out of character. So unusual, but you liked that he was happy. That he _wasn't_ cursing five miles a minute.

The next thing you knew, Romano had took your hand and started running toward the park, which you drew closer and closer to. You had thee most _stupid_ smile on, you never knew you could be so happy.

Romano and you walked ran into the park. You smirked at Romano then shook your head.

"What? Never thought I acted this way, did you?" The corners of his mouth slied upward into a similar smirk.

You hit him in his shoulder.

"Why do you not act like this every_day_?" You thought about your question, you began to not like it. Everything about him made him...himself. If that makes any sense.

"People piss me off? A lot...of people piss me off. But you,", He began,"you don't. I see no need to be mad and pissy. I might, I mean, that's who I am!" He said cockily.

You raised your eyebrows. "Who are you and what have you done with Romano Vargas?" You laughed out.

"Shh, I sent him off for a little while. It's okay though. We're cool." He played along. You grinned. You liked how Romano was acting. You sighed and looked at him.

He looked over to you, and punched you in the shoulder playfully. "That's called payback, my friend."

"OH NO YOU DID-ENT!" You snapped your fingers like those prissy girls on the tv shows.

Romano took off running and you chased after him. You smiled to yourself, you'd chase after him forever.

"OH YES I DI-ID!" He began laughing as he was running. You made this riduculous frowning face.

You pounced on him, unfortunately, cliche-ly, dramatically, there was a hill there. You two went rolling.

"Damn you!" Romano's voice went up and down as you both rolled.

"It's your fault! If you never did your payback we wouldn't be in this situation!" You replied back, laughing.

"I'm Italian! Where the fucking Mafia is! Hello? I have to get payback, I always get payback!" He shouted afterwards.

You frowned, the rolling was done. You both layed on your backs, but your arms were entangled together. Romano never pulled his arm back, and neither did you.

You stayed like this for several moments , then you decided to pull your Ipod (or MP3 which ever you guys have.) out and plucked one headphone into your ear and one into his.

Coincidentally, _Fall To Pieces_by Avril Lavigne came on. You wondered if the cliche could go any further.

_**I looked away**_

_**then I look back at you, **_You looked towards Romano and he looked away, his face was red._**  
**_

_**You try to say**_

_**the things that you can't undo,**_

_**If I had my way**_

_**I'd never get over you,**_

_**Today's the day  
**_

_**I pray that we make it through.**_ The song flooded into your ears and you felt a tear roll off your cheek. You have any Earthly clue as to why you were crying but you couldn't help it.

Make it through the fall,

_**Make it through it all.**_ You stared at Romano, this time he was actually looking at you. He was staring at you.

You began to fall into his trance, the golden and emerald mixed together. Your tears were still falling, but you weren't majorly upset, they were simply falling.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_ The song rang true, you didn't want to talk about your crying. You didn't want to talk, speak.

All you really did was want to stare at him, analyze him. Remember _every single detail_ of him.

_**And I don't want a conversation**_ And in which, you didn't. You didn't want to hear anything except his breathing (and perhaps this song). You wanted to read what he was saying.

_**I just wanna cry in front of you.**_ That was where you lost it. You understood why you were crying. The feelings for Romano were unbareable. You didn't understand your feelings.

You didn't want to, but you wanted Romano to understand them! You couldn't get anything out though.

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_ You continued to cry and let it all out. You couldn't bring it up and you wouldn't. You wanted him to stay, you didn't want to drive him away with school girl feelings.  
_**  
**_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you. **_You felt a pang in your heart and a voice in the back of your head.

They're not school girl feelings. They are so much more and you _**know**_ that!

You're the only one

_**I'd be with till the end.  
**_

_**When I come undone  
**_

_**you bring me back again. **_Romano pulled you closer to him. Which you'd never thought he'd do.

_**Back under the stars, **_It was at twilight and the stars shone oh-so-brightly. You were amazed and wondered. _**  
**_

_**Back into your arms. **_You pulled yourself closer to Romano and layed your head against his chest.

You could smell his cologne, your face lit up.

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it**_

_**And I don't want a conversation  
**_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you.  
**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it  
**_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you.**_ And as the song played you finally realized it was true...

Wanna know who you are,

You remembered your yearning to find out who Romano was._**  
**_

_**Wanna know where to start,  
**_

_**I wanna know what this means.**_ You remembered your dream of leaving Romano. You wanted his help to know what it meant. You needed it.

_**Wanna know how you feel,**_ You would plead on hands and knees to know how he felt._**  
**_

_**Wanna know what is real. **_You prayed that no part of this was a dream._**  
**_

_**I wanna know everything... Everything. **_And you did. You wanted to know _everything._

I don't wanna fall to pieces

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it  
**_

_**And I don't want a conversation  
**_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you.  
**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it.**_

And I don't wanna fall to pieces

_**I just wanna sit and stare at you.  
**_

_**I don't wanna talk about it  
**_

_**And I don't want a conversation  
**_

_**I just wanna cry in front of you.  
**_

_**and I don't wanna talk about it  
**_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you. **_And you were,_**  
**_

_**I'm in love with you,**_ you were_**  
**_

_**'Cause I'm in love with you. **_madly and_**  
**_

_**I'm in love with you, **_deeply_**  
**_

_**I'm in love with you... **_In love with the Italian, Romano Vargas.

You looked at the time on your Ipod...It was Already about nine o'clock. Your grandpa would have been home by now and would have assumed you were spending the night with someone.

"Dammit! God- Motherfucker!" You cursed loudly. Romano looked at you in suprise.

You dug through your pockets quickly. You left your house key at home. You shook your head and turned to Romano.

"It's nothing, it's okay." You said calmly. You sighed and shook your head.

"Tell me, dammit!" Romano demanded.

"I left my fucking key at home, okay?" You shouted at him, frusterated.

"...Coulda told me." He mumbled quietly. " If I can talk my nonno into it, I might let you be able to stay." He said.

Your face lit up. Stay? With Romano? You shook your head.

"You don't have to do that, Romano!" You detested.

"I do. You can't sleep out on your porch or something!" He declared back.

You gave in and let Romano talk his grandpa into letting you stay.

"No! Nonno-We appena-Ha bisogno di un posto dove stare!"Romano exclaimed.

"Ho detto di no, Lovino!" His grandfather shouted back.

"Nonno! Per favore! I promettiamo ... non faremo cose," ,he gulped, ":.. come quella."

You're face flushed a bright red. 'What things? Surely to god his grandfather didn't think we'd do anything like that' you thought.

"Fine. Ma io giuro a Dio, Lovino Romano Vargas, se lo si osa avere una ragazza incinta-" His grandfather began but Romano quickly interupted him.

"OH DIO! NO. Niente di tutto questo, NONNO! Siamo solo ... amici." Romano quickly said.

You frowned quickly. You stared at Romano in disappoint.

* * *

You found out you had to sleep in Romano's room with him. Your face, yeah it was a fire-engine red. You told Romano that you'd simply sleep in the floor and that you'd just use a blanket.

He objected at first, but then reluctantly let you sleep in the floor.

Unfortunately, or fortunately, you winded up in Romano's bed anyway. A storm had passed by and you were terrified of them because of the thunder and began to shake and cry. You fell asleep with Romano's arm around you.

* * *

"No! Nonno-We appena-Ha bisogno di un posto dove stare!"- No! Grandpa- We just- She needs a place to stay!  
"Ho detto di no, Lovino!"- I said no, Lovino!  
"Nonno! Per favore! I promettiamo ... non faremo cose,",":.. come quella."- Grandpa! Please! I promise we're not going to do those kind of things.  
Fine. Ma io giuro a Dio, Lovino Romano Vargas, se lo si osa avere una ragazza incinta-"- Fine. But I swear to God, Lovino Romano Vargas, if you get a girl pregnant-  
"OH DIO! NO. Niente di tutto questo, NONNO! Siamo solo ... amici"-OH GOD! NO. None of that, GRANDPA! We're just ... friends


End file.
